Airborne
by unlucky-4-life
Summary: The Dark Ace is condemned to tutor new recruits, brought back by Nightcrawlers, as punishment for keeping the Medula crystal a secret from Cyclonis. What happens when a shape-changer is recruited? What diabolical plans has Master Cyclonis come up with?
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

* * *

Chapter 1

Accepting Defeat

'How could this happen?', the Dark Ace thought to himself. He had the most powerful suit that can cause even the most fearsome beasts to cower, the Suit of Untold Vengeance. That suit demanded so many crystals that he hardly had a chance to think of anything else except where to get his next crystal recharge.

"Damn those insufficient power crystals . . . if only I had more crystals to sustain it, I would've beaten that redhead", he cursed under his breath as he made his way back to Cyclonia. He wasn't too eager to get back after he turned his back to a radio transmission from Cyclonis herself. So he flew aimlessly to delay his return to his master.

* * *

As the Dark Ace landed his skimmer, which was stolen at a crystal refueling station, he was half-expecting Master Cyclonis herself to scold him for his mysterious expedition. However, the landing site was completely empty to his relief. He made his way back to his room and found a note stuck to his door.

It read, "When you get back from your little vacation, I would like to have a word with you - Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace knew he shouldn't delay this meeting so he made his way to the throne room.

Several Talons, who just returned from the mining site, were looking at him oddly but he just glared back which sent them scurrying away. As he approached the double doors to the throne room, the two Talons on guard pushed the doors open for him. The doors slammed shut behind him.

"Master", the dark haired man greeted as he bowed.

"The Medula crystal is rare . . . I would have liked to study it, but instead you decided to keep it secret from me and use it for your own intentions . . . now, it is out of existence", Cyclonis calmly stated as she worked with her crystal analysing machine.

There wasn't anything the Dark Ace could think of to reply. So he just waited for her to continue.

"Did you ever get my message when you were at that crystal excavation site, Dark Ace?", the girl with piercing purple eyes questioned.

"No, I didn't", he replied.

"Well, I have sent the Nightcrawlers on a recent mission . . . they are searching for the most exceptional fighters on remote Terras of Atmos that are not guarded by Sky Knights, so these individuals are not loyal to any Sky Knight Squadron", Cyclonis said as she turned to face him,"Those that the Nightcrawlers bring back will be an elite group with skills of their own that will be refined by a mentor."

Dark Ace stayed silent through this briefing, but started to suspect something with the whole 'mentor' part.

"Snipe could not even handle the Young Talons Academy . . . and Ravess is all about fighting at a distance with her bow, but I need a hand-to-hand combat trainer . . . that is where you come in, Dark Ace", she continued.

'So this is my punishment', thought the Dark Ace.

"The Nightcrawlers will report back to me as soon as they find suitable recruits", Cyclonis said as she turned back to her work,"You are on standby till then."

The Dark Ace bowed and left without another word. He made his way back to his room, his santuary from all of the incompetent Talons. He wasn't too happy with what Cyclonis had planned for him because these 'Elites' will be intruding his alone time. His room is seperated from all the busy hallways in the citadel on Cyclonia, but now these new recruits will be knocking on his door and disrupting his peace from all the Talon activity. Besides, it meant that he would be stationed on cyclonia for quite some time training more incompetent recruits.

'Hopefully, these recruits will be more talented than new found Talons', he thought to himself as his bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

Please give me your honest opinion on my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Sorry, this chapter is more focused on my own character so please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hunted

One of the Nightcrawlers, whom his brothers call Shadow, was situated near a huge mansion owned by a wealthy man. He figured that someone with exceptional skill would be able to break in this top security mansion. So he waited while perched on the bough of a tall tree. The sun didn't bother him too much because of his enhancement and the foliage of leaves; however he still preferred the night.

It was his third night there when a dark figure darted its way into a cluster of bushes near the fence surrounding the mansion. The night was cloudy which hindered the moonlight, but Nightcrawlers' vision worked best at night anyways.

'Finally, my patience paid off . . . now let us see if this person is worth it', Shadow thought to himself while keeping his gaze on the clump of bushes.

The air was still with the exception of a cool breeze that would rustle the leaves now and then. So it wasn't really suspicious that the bushes rustled when that figure darted in. After the noise subsided, the figure jumped over the fence in just one bound and landed softly by rolling once after making contact with the grass. The mysterious person made their way to the rear of the building, sneaking past the security cameras.

From where the Nightcrawler was perched, he could only make out a dark blur scurrying its way closer to the mansion. Once the blur disappeared around the corner, silence dominated the air once more.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and lights flicked on in the rooms close to where the dark figure entered. "Such a pity, this thief had some potential . . . let's see if they can still make an escape", said Shadow, quietly to himself.

There were sounds of blasts from crystal-powered weapons that the guards must've been carrying. Then the screen from an air vent in the side of the building shot open and the figure burst through while holding onto a bag with their teeth. Never had Shadow seen someone sprint away from a crime so fast before. This was his cue to take his leave as well, before the guards begin searching the nearby area.

As the dark blur made its way deeper into the dense forest, it became harder for Shadow to follow them. When he thought he lost their trail, he heard heavy panting nearby. Shadow inched his way closer to the source of the labored breathing and hid behind the thick trunk of a fallen tree. As he peeked over the trunk, he realized he must've taken a wrong turn and followed this stray creature. It was about the same size as a sky monkey, but looked like a crossover between a dragon and a lion. The beast was nothing he had ever seen before, like a miniature lion with a full mane complete with a set of horns and a pair of albino dragon wings sprouting from its spine.

'My ears must have misguided me', thought the Nightcrawler. As he turned to leave, there was a flash of light from where the creature laid. In its place sat a girl with dark copper/orange hair, the same as the creature's mane, with chocolate brown eyes to match. The girl looked like she was in her mid-teens and was wearing a navy blue cloak.

Shadow couldn't believe his luck; he found a free shape-changer. The Cyclonians can use a shape-changer on their side, especially since the Sky Knights have Arygyn.

The Nightcrawler slowly approached the shape-changer in front of him. The girl quickly turned to face him, ready to run at any moment because she was still out of breath to fight.

"Be at ease, I have a proposition for you", Shadow calmly said, "You have much skill that should be praised . . . it can be praised at Cyclonia."

He let his words sink in before he continued.

"Master Cyclonis needs talented fighters to turn the tides of war so she may usher in a world of order and peace under the rule of Cyclonia", he said as he took another step closer, "Will you join us?"

Shadow's question lingered in the air. The orange-haired girl had a far-away look in her eyes like she could see something of pure wonderment in the distance. Then she gazed back down and slowly shook her head.

"Sorry, but I soar the skies alone", answered the girl and took off into the night.

"That's too bad", said Shadow slyly as he pulled out his pocket radio that Cyclonis gave to them to keep in touch.

"Striker, this is brother Shadow", he said into the radio.

There was a moment of static before a response came. "Ah, what news do you bring us brother?" answered Striker.

"I have found a shape-changer, but they decided to refuse Cyclonis' wishes", Shadow told his brother.

"We can use a shape-changer on our side . . . I'm sending Tracker your way", came the answer, "No free roaming shape-changer will escape from the Master."

"Striker, how can we make someone fight on our side if they will not submit?" questioned Shadow.

"I believe Cyclonis will have something in mind, brother", said the Nightcrawlers leader.

* * *

Better written than the last chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

I'm sorry, once again, still revolving around OC. (Also, if you are having trouble picturing my OC's creature form, then go to my profile and my display picture should give you an idea.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Terra Labyrinthos

"We must move fast, before I lose her scent", hissed Tracker as he led Shadow through the shrubbery.

The two Nightcrawlers weaved their way under branches and around underbrush until they arrived at the edge of the forest. A few more steps brought them to the edge of the terra.

"Did she take to the skies?" asked Shadow.

"More like she dived down below the cloud line. She must've phased to escape, but her scent is still warm in the air . . . the shape-changer could not have gotten far", stated Tracker, while he peered over the cliff-face then backed up to dive down past the blanket of clouds. His comrade followed his example.

* * *

Leona skidded to a halt once she arrived at her living quarters hidden within a maze of caverns on Terra Labyrinthos. Well, it can hardly be called a 'Terra' because it's just a series of caverns intersecting and overlapping each other to form a sort of labyrinth. Only then did she phase back to her human form.

She had found refuge here after she discovered that she was a shape-changer and made it her home ever since. Sure, it was dark and dingy, but it provided her a shelter and protected her from outsiders since it was so easy to get lost inside.

Her quarters were lit by a series of dull crystals that were molded into the likeness of various things. There was a firebolt crystal shaped like a phoenix, a tornado-like wind crystal, as well as a solaris crystal molded into, well, a sun. All these crystals were dull so they had very little power left in them, and that's the exact reason why Leona used them to decorate her quarters. They gave a slight glow to the room so she could see where she was going and wasn't too bright so others will not see lit room when they pass the entrance.

As she emptied the contents of her bag onto a make-shift desk, she wondered if that mysterious hooded-man she met in the forest saw her phase out of her creature form. What skills could she possibly possess? She couldn't fight to save her life; she was more of a thief than anything else. Could it be called stealing if you take someone's trash? The only thing she ever stole in her life so far were dulled crystals that people threw out because they were useless once they're power drained. Then she would chip them into the shapes of various things and put them inside crevices in the walls.

"Who would have a security system built in their trash can?" murmured the shape-changer to no one as she sorted through the pile of crystals, "Now, I can't take anything from that place again."

She managed to survive on her own by selling some of her crystal figurines to many vendors in the bazaar on Terra Saharr. They aren't worth much in the marketplace but it kept bringing food to her table. Speaking of food, she was almost out and needed to go sell more figurines. So she got down to work and sculpted the crystals she just retrieved.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Cyclonia . . .

Striker made his way to the throne room after he received a transmission from Cyclonis about their little ordeal with the shape-changer. He pondered what new invention the master devised to put the girl into submission as he turned around the corner. The halls were not so crowded because many Talons feared Nightcrawlers due to the fact that their eyes glowed blood red and they all had similar appearances. After a couple more turns, the leader of the Nightcrawlers arrived at the double doors that open to the throne room.

Once he entered and the doors shut behind him, Striker asked, "Master, you requested my audience?"

"I did . . . Regarding the news about the freelance shape-shifter, I find that this is a golden opportunity for us", Cyclonis commented, "As for where her loyalties lie, I believe _this_ should persuade her to serve Cyclonia."

Master Cyclonis turned around revealing the object she just finished refining the last details and handed it to the Nightcrawler. Striker gave an evil grin as he wrapped the object in a black cloth and slid it into an inner pocket of his armor, hiding it from view.

"This shall most _persuade_ that shape-changer, Master", agreed the Nightcrawler.

* * *

Any improvements?


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Okay, in this chapter we will be back at Cyclonia in no time (well maybe near the end).

* * *

Chapter 4

Ensnared

Shadow pulled out his pocket radio when Tracker and he landed on a ledge overlooking the small 'Terra' that the shape-changer disappeared on. The 'Terra' appeared to be composed of numerous cavern openings; however the Nightcrawlers had no idea which tunnel she entered.

"Brother Striker, we have located the hideout of the shape-changer", Shadow said into the radio, "But we cannot infiltrate it, so we will keep watch till she leaves."

"Keep a good eye on her, we don't want to lose our chance capturing a shape-changer", came the response, "As for the capturing part, Master Cyclonis constructed a little gadget that will convince that shape-shifter to obey. I have sent Bullseye with the gadget; he should be arriving soon."

The transmission ended without another word exchanged. All they had to do now was wait for it to arrive. Silence engulfed the air but the two Nightcrawlers didn't mind much.

"So, have you any news on your recruit?" Shadow asked, breaking the silence.

"I tracked down an . . . odd fellow. He moves fast even though he weighs just as much as Commander Snipe. However, I did not have any trouble convincing him to join us. When I brought him back to Cyclonia, there were already two recruits that our brothers retrieved", whispered Tracker as he searched the skies for another Nightcrawler.

"The two already there looked like they are kin. Both seemed too . . .", Tracker trailed off as he spotted an incoming figure gliding down towards them, "Ah, Bullseye is here."

"Many greetings, brothers", Bullseye said as he landed abruptly on the ledge. Then he pulled out something wrapped in a black cloth under his armor. He pulled back the cloth revealing a collar with five red crystal spikes protruding from it, along with a remote control.

"This should be a breeze", commented Shadow as he and the other two Nightcrawlers waited for their prey to come out of hiding.

* * *

The Dark Ace strode back and forth along the length of his room. There was so much on his mind at the moment. This is why he didn't like being on standby, it made him think about everything, including the past, because of all his free time. How he missed the roar of battle cries echoing across the skies and the heat of battle making his heart beat deafeningly; at least then, he wouldn't be able to dwell in his past memories.

The crimson-eyed man shook his head vigorously to rid his thoughts. It had been almost a week now, since he was condemned to tutor the new arrivals, and they were still waiting on the last recruit. The three that were brought back left willingly to fight for Cyclonia, so what is taking this one so long . . . unless they aren't willing to join.

"Heh, they should just forget about that last one and chase after someone else. Why force someone to fight for a world they don't believe in? It just means disloyalty and they would most likely stab you in the back when your guard is down", muttered the Dark Ace as he stopped pacing and peered out of the window.

He watched the three recruits wandering around the courtyard outside and exploring every inch of detail Cyclonia had to offer. Did they choose to serve Cyclonis out of fear or did the Nightcrawlers use their twisted words to paint a false world for the recruits? The Dark Ace made his own decision when that faithful moment came, but that was in the past and he didn't want to linger in those thoughts any longer.

'Those hooded-creeps better bring the last recruit in soon because I'm getting tired of doing nothing . . . maybe I might have a little fun beating down these so-called Elites during training', pondered the dark-haired man as he pulled together the drapes, leaving him in darkness to wallow in his thoughts.

* * *

"Finally, I'm finished", sighed Leona while she stuffed the crystal figurines into a small pouch and tied it shut.

She shifted into her creature form and grabbed the pouch with her jaw, as she left her living quarters. The furry little creature padded along many twisting, turning, and confusing tunnels until she met the light of the rising sun. The shape-changer made her way to the edge of the Terra and unfurled her wings as she jumped off. She dived a little until the air currents lifted her back up. Sure she had wings to flap, but it was so much easier and less strenuous to let the wind currents carry her to her destination.

Little did she know, three Nightcrawlers were trailing after her. The broad daylight would've weakened them; however they were upgraded by Cyclonis herself.

As Leona landed behind a small outcrop hidden by unwanted eyes, she transformed back to her human form and strode towards the tent she usually made business in. The shape-shifter walked past overflowing bookcases and numerous items on display. The hooded men followed her into the tent and hid in the shadows waiting to pounce when the time was right. Leona disappeared behind a pair of flaps that led to the backroom where a few words were exchanged and a trading of pouches. Once she got her profit, she swiftly made her way between two looming bookcases towards the exit when a hooded man jumped in front of her blocking the exit. Then another cut off the path behind her.

"Aren't you the guy from Cyclonia?", questioned the shape-shifter to the one in front of her, trying to stall them while she looked for possible escape routes.

"No, I am", came a response from above, and at the same time Leona went limp and collapsed as a crystal blast collided with her. Her body felt like it was in shock for a moment before darkness enveloped her.

"This shape-changer fell too easily, how they can be skilled at all is a mystery to me", stated Bullseye while he tightened the collar around the creature's neck. She had phased when the crystal blast hit her.

The Nightcrawler, whom his brethren know him as Tracker, grabbed a nearby empty birdcage and tossed it to Striker.

"I'm not dragging that creature all the way back to Cyclonia; you can carry her in that", Tracker indicated as he pointed at the cage.

"Very well, let us return to Cyclonia", responded Striker.

* * *

The Dark Ace hurriedly shoved his way to the throne room, pushing aside any Talons in his path. He was eager to finally get some action. Master Cyclonis had arranged a meeting with him which only meant that the last arrival was here. Another turn of the heels and the familiar double doors stood before him. He didn't even wait for the guards to finish saluting at his sudden arrival, and pushed the doors opened himself.

Master Cyclonis was busy pressing numerous buttons on her crystal analyzing engine as she addressed her guest, "You're early. I didn't think you're the type who is eager to train new recruits, Dark Ace."

"It's more action than I'm getting on my standby", huffed the dark-haired man.

"True . . . I have one thing to discuss before you start your training tomorrow", announced Cyclonis, "As you have heard, the Nightcrawlers had difficulty reeling in the last recruit. That is because they refused my offer. So why did we persist on making this _person_ a Cyclonian, you ask?"

'My thoughts exactly', ran through the Dark Ace's mind.

The violet-eyed girl continued, "The reason is that this person is a shape-shifter, a free-roaming one. It could be very beneficial to have one in our militia. As for their obedience to Cyclonia, the Nightcrawlers has outfitted the shape-changer with a _collar_."

Master Cyclonis pulled out a remote control and handed it to the Dark Ace, as she said, "This device will make that creature think twice before she disobeys again. I will also like to know how competent this shape-shifter is, so report back to me on her progress."

Then she turned back to her never-ending work. Dark Ace bowed before he left, even though he was facing his master's backside. He twirled the device in his hands while he slowly walked back to his room. Many Talons left him a large path in the hallways due to his earlier cruelty. He didn't pay much attention to them as he wondered what kind of animal this shape-shifter turns into. Well, it didn't matter what type of creature she was as long as she heeded his every command.

The Dark Ace went to sleep that night knowing that he would, once again, feel the heat of combat, even if it was against incompetent recruited Talons.

* * *

So, any critics out there? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Sorry for late update, computer died on me and I had to recover my files (including this chapter that was almost finished at that time) onto my new laptop.

* * *

Chapter 5

Indifference

The first day of training started bright and early at dawn. The four newly found Talon recruits groggily made their way to the training arena and saluted their teacher that was already there awaiting their arrival. The arena was outdoors and consisted of a wide dirt field with stands outlining the boundaries where on-lookers may sit.

'What an odd bunch of rookies', thought the Dark Ace as the pupils got into line, 'This is the smallest class I have ever tutored.'

He walked down the line and scrutinized each one of his students who were outfitted in Talon uniforms already. The first was really young like around the age of sixteen or so and had moss green hair with dark eyes to match. The second looked like the brother of the first with teal colored hair but scrawnier built. The third appeared to be the tallest of the group but had less muscles and more fat. He was bald with a slim silver beard.

As the Dark Ace stood in front of him, the tall student bowed and announced, "Greetings Master, I am known as Malve-"

He was cut off by Dark Ace who narrowed his eyes and growled, "I don't care what your name is. You are a Talon now, just _one_ of many thousands."

The bulky pupil straightened up with a stone cold face that was slowly turning red from the anger he was holding in. Then the crimson-eyed teacher came to the end of the line where a dark orange haired girl stood at attention.

'She must be the shape-shifter', thought the Dark Ace as his eyes rested on the collar fastened around her neck. Her face was expressionless yet there was a hint of fear in her eyes. That fear was created earlier when Leona first encountered the Master herself.

* * *

Cyclonis was writing new formulas for crystal decompositions in her private study, waiting for the caged shape-changer to awaken. The Nightcrawlers brought her to their Master as soon as they returned to Cyclonia. It had been about two hours and the creature was still out cold. Master Cyclonis wanted to have a little chat with the shape-shifter before she was released from her cage.

'I must look into the history behind this beast then maybe it can be of more use to us', thought the violet-eyed girl as she browsed the many bookshelves surrounding her study. The master was not very impressed when Striker informed her of how the shape-shifter did not put up much of a struggle when she was captured.

All of a sudden, the caged beast woke with a start and began thrashing around the cage, trying to break free from her prison. Leona had no idea where she was, but she knew that being imprisoned did not mean she was in a friendly place.

"So, you finally woke up. Did you have a pleasant nap?" asked the dark-haired girl without looking up from the book she was reading.

A growl was the only response, considering that shape-changers cannot converse in their other form.

"I take it that you had a nightmare? If I'm wrong, I can make your life in Cyclonia a living hell. Your in my domain now and don't even think of escaping because there is no way out. That collar fastened around your neck makes me the Master and you the pet", stated Cyclonis as she glared down at the little beast.

Leona tried to gnaw away at the collar but it was impenetrable. The cage proved far sturdier than she expected as well.

"Don't even bother attempting to remove that collar. You cannot sever it since it was designed by me. Now, it comes to my attention that you refused to join my side. Perhaps you think, like many others, that I possess evil intentions. However, my intentions are derived from my grandmother's wishes, the predecessor Master of Cyclonia. She wanted to unite all of Atmos, but I say why stop there. Why not unite what's beyond the barrier cliffs on the far side of the Atmos?" Cyclonis announced, trying to convince the shape-shifter that she wasn't all that bad.

Judging by the awed look in the creature's eyes, Cyclonis hit the manipulative core. She can use this new info to her advantage.

"Do you not want to see the far side of the Atmos yourself?" the Master slyly questioned the now still shape-shifter, "I can make that possible. I have been studying and composing numerous crystal devices, which lead me step by step closer to creating something that will tear those barrier cliffs down. Join Cyclonia and you will see the far side of the Atmos in the near future."

This silenced Leona dramatically since she had no idea what to do at this point. She had always wanted to venture past the barrier cliffs but could never find a way through. Now, there was someone else who wants to see the beyond too and is working tirelessly to do so.

"Release her from the cage", ordered Cyclonis, seeing that the creature was calm now. A Nightcrawler that was hidden in the shadows came forth and unlocked the cage. The shape-shifter cautiously stepped out of her former prison, her eyes taking in every detail of the room. She entered a new prison that was Cyclonia itself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leona spotted a remote control, most likely linking to her collar, in the hand of the nearby Nightcrawler who unlocked the cage. Leona acted on instinct and attacked the hooded-fiend who trapped her in the first place. Well, she was in the process of attacking when a tendril of crystal energy, extending out of one of the collar crystals, lashed out at her in mid-air. She collided with the ground only a few feet away from her target. The Nightcrawler didn't even flinch nor did he activate the collar. It was Cyclonis who was now standing and had her crystal staff aimed at Leona. Everything was hazy for a moment and she could still feel the shock of the crystal whip. She shook her head vigorously to regain focus; however she didn't have the strength to stand up yet.

"Bad decision", Master Cyclonis said disdainfully, "That is only a small taste of what the collar is capable of. Show any more disobedience and I will promise you such suffering to the extent of death itself. Don't think I'm bluffing, for you are _disposable_."

The furry creature winced at the threat issued to her. This teenage girl petrified her; she had never met anyone so cold and cruel. The look in Cyclonis' eyes proved she was not one to be reckoned with. Leona knew her place now if she was to survive here.

"There is a Talon outside by the door that will show you to your living quarters", said the raven black-haired girl, then narrowed her eyes into a deadly stare and stated, "Do not forget my first and final warning. You will heed every command from the Dark Ace, who you will be training with. Disobey and you will have to answer to me." Then the Master resumed taking notes from the book she had opened on her desk, taking no notice as the creature limped out of the room.

* * *

When the Dark Ace finished speculating his students, he announced, "Let's see what you pathetic lot are made of." Since these recruits were handpicked because they displayed some existing talent, he couldn't just train them the usual way. Well, he would still treat them as inferiors but he had to let them pick their own weapons that they are use to working with.

"You", the crimson-eyed man sneered while pointing to the moss green-haired youth, "You're first. Take your pick out of the weapons over by that table and try to attack me. Don't hold anything back; I want to see what each of you is made of."

The kid did as he was told and settled on a sturdy dagger blade. Then he got into a battle position across from the Dark Ace. The dark-eyed youth took a deep breath and charged at his teacher, who was now sending energy blasts at his victim. The green-haired teen managed to dodge all of the crystal blasts that were hurtling towards him up until the last two that came at a quick succession. He was knocked back and landed on his side. As he regained focus, he tried to fend off any attacks by swinging his blade above him. The dagger blade struck the Dark Ace's energy sword; however the youth wasn't strong enough to hold off his teacher and was overpowered in the end.

'A regular Talon would have been knocked out by my first blast. He has a little more skill than the regular bunch . . . but just a little', contemplated the dark-haired tutor as he withdrew his sword from the neck of his student.

The next one up was the scrawny teenager. He chose a handful of ninja stars and crystal darts; the kid knew strength was not one of his traits. The Dark Ace had to try a different battle tactic on this one and keep an eye out for incoming projectiles. The teal-haired kid made the first move and threw a couple of ninja stars at the tutor, who sidestepped the aerial assault. The teacher then swung his blade horizontally to send a wide arc of crystal energy at his opponent. The agile youth flipped over the arc while flinging two darts back. The Dark Ace gave a slight smirk before hurtling three waves of energy arcs, bringing him closer to his target. The kid ducked, jumped, and rolled to the side to avoid being struck by the arcs. He was paying too much attention to the waves of energy arcs that he didn't realize he fell into the Dark Ace's trap as he stopped short of rolling into the sword of his teacher.

'Another defeated, but more of a fight than the first', ran through Ace's mind, as the exhausted student got back into line and the third contender approached.

This time the bald young man wielded a crystal staff that had a short blade protruding from each end. He bowed to his teacher before the fight commenced, but the crimson eyed tutor took no heed of it. The bulky student advanced, closing the distance between him and his tutor. The Dark Ace sent a combination of crystal blasts and arcs aimed at the charging bull. The silver bearded man had no trouble swiftly maneuvering past the blasts and arcs. Their weapons collided soon after and it became a test of strength. The bulky student had an advantage here because of his size and he towered over the teacher, but the Dark Ace was not one to lose against some newcomer. The Ace's reservoir of strength slowly depleted, but with his last ounce of energy he pulled back and spun behind the pupil, kicking him behind the knees. The bald man took this unexpectedly and fell to his knees then the Dark Ace knocked the weapon out of his student's hand.

Once again, the Dark Ace was victorious although a little on the winded side. Just one more pupil to evaluate then he could shut himself back in his room, away from his students. It was the shape-changer's turn now; however she didn't select any weapon.

"How can you fight with no weapon", the Dark Ace asked rhetorically.

Leona's response to this was to phase into her creature form, baring her teeth and razor sharp claws. The Dark Ace chuckled at this because she was no taller than his knees. Leona knew that she wasn't a fighter but at least in her other form, she might have a chance. Also, when she is in her creature form, her senses were enhanced and her bestial instincts ensured her survival.

The Dark Ace activated his sword and Leona crouched, ready to pounce. The teacher made his move sending countless numbers of crystal blasts hurling like a meteor shower, intending to end this battle fast so he could get away from these rookies. However, the shape-shifter responded accordingly and dodged the blasts while closing the distance between her and the tutor. The Dark Ace sidestepped to get out of the way of the charging creature, who was intending to knock him off balance. Leona skidded to a halt and swerved around, bringing up a cloud of dirt and dust, to face the dark-haired teacher running towards her with his blade raised. Dark Ace slammed down his sword, where the tip dug into the ground, missing the shape-changer who slid through between his legs. As he pulled his sword out of the ground and turned around to face the slippery beast, she was out of sight. He grasped his blade firmly with both hands and slowly pivoted around trying to pinpoint where that shape-shifter was. However, Leona was hovering right behind him memorized by the glowing firebolt crystal embedded on the end of the hilt. She flew closer and locked her jaws on it, trying to remove it from the sword. The Dark Ace felt a tugging on the back end of his blade and reacted by shoving his sword back. This sent the surprised shape-changer toppling to the ground stunned for a moment. During that instance, the crimson-eyed tutor placed the tip of his sword just a hairbreadth away from her throat.

Their battle took the two to the far side of the field. Nevertheless, the fight was finished except something didn't look right. His sword wasn't glowing a bloody red anymore and there was a shiny stone in the jaws of the creature.

"Spit my firebolt crystal out now or I'll trigger your collar", ordered the Dark Ace, narrowing his eyes.

Leona spat out the crystal and phased back to her human form. The flash of bright light made the Dark Ace turn his glare away for a minute then returned gazing at the now slimy crystal.

"Ugh, I don't need a drool-covered crystal. I'll just get a new one from Cyclonis", the dark-haired man snarled as he lifted his blade and returned it back to its resting position on his back.

The shape-shifter cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you loyal to Cyclonis because she promised you an opening through to the far side of the Atmos?"

The Dark Ace felt his face scrunch up in a pained look but quickly regained his menacing composure. That promise was something Master Cyclonis would tell to only a select few who were of some use to her, including him. He dreamed of seeing the far side of the Atmos and made it his purpose to live on after all the hardships he faced as a child. That promise was only half of the reason why he is still loyal to Master Cyclonis. The other half of his loyalty lies within his past, which brought such painful memories he dared not remember.

The Dark Ace turned to his other students at the other side of the arena and yelled, "Class dismissed! Be back here by three for your next lesson!" Then he walked off to the main Citadel to reclaim a new firebolt crystal.

The pupils gathered near the exit, watching their teacher trudge off around the corner of the next building.

"How are we suppose to learn anything if he doesn't tell us how to improve?" asked the teal-haired youth as he leaned against the nearby wall.

"Maybe its more about the action and showing us rather than explaining it to us in words", replied the silver-bearded student, who began to make his way to the dining hall with the others following him.

* * *

Do you like longer chapters or quick updates, please do tell?


	6. Chapter 6

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

The Dark Ace's past is revealed . . . or at least my conception of it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Where Your Loyalty Lies

After the students' tiresome first session of training, they got to have a short lunch break before the next part of their training. It was a crowded cafeteria when they arrived half-past one in the afternoon. Once they received their hot meals, the odd bunch of rookies had a hard time finding a place to sit due to the fact that all the already "elite" Talons perceived them as inferiors and refused to share the tables. So, the group of recruits ended up seated at a worn-down, beaten-up table in the far corner of the vast dining hall. They ate in silence but the atmosphere lightened once they had food in their stomachs to refuel their energy after that exhausting combat lesson.

"Just out of curiosity, are you two brothers?" asked the bald pupil while gesturing to the other two boys in the group.

"Yeah, the hair kind of gives it away, doesn't it?" answered the boy with a deep green set of eyes, after he swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

As the boys made idle conversation, the shape-changer thought back to when she questioned the Dark Ace's loyalty and the pained look on his face that lasted for the slightest instant before it was wiped off with his emotionless façade he usually wore. She must of hit a nerve to trigger something like that.

'He is just as human as anyone else, even though he tries to hide it. He is capable of inflicting fear and pain on others, but can feel those emotions himself. It was his choice to choose which side to fight for. Can you really depict Sky Knights as the good guys and Cyclonians as the bad guys? It's how people perceive what each side defines. Sky Knights try to unite the terras within the boundaries of Atmos, but Cyclonians try to unite terras within and outside the barrier cliffs. Which side would I choose if I were in his position?' pondered the shape-changer, throughout the rest of the break.

* * *

After his horrendous first lesson with the rookies, the Dark Ace took to the skies. He needed the fresh air and time away from everyone. Besides, he needed to locate an air space with varying air drafts for the afternoon's lesson.

"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to their next lesson. Sure they show more potential than any other Talons I've taught before, but it was those hooded-freaks who recruited these ones not the usual _human_ Talon commanders. I don't know why Master Cyclonis chose those nocturnal creeps to recruit this group for my punishment. Hmm . . . possibly because she knows I despise those inhuman puppets of hers", the Dark Ace said aloud to himself.

He needed to speak his thoughts out for once, after keeping all of his opinions bottled in his mind. No one really understood him. He never really had any friends . . . but there was one exception . . . for that short instance of time, well he considered a couple years to be short . . . however, he blew it big time.

* * *

_"There you are, Ace", a fiery redhead beckoned to the dark-haired youth, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on, we've got to get ready for the invasion on Cyclonia."_

_Ace jumped down from the tree he was perched in and landed next to his Sky Knight. He was selected out of the newly recruited combatants to be the young squire in the Storm Hawk squadron that would lead the invasion to Cyclonia. What most people didn't know was the fact that he was undercover to sabotage the invasion._

_Ace was originally a Cyclonian himself, born and raised. He didn't know much about his parents. Mother died from childbirth and Father committed suicide five years later because of all the money it took to raise a child single-handedly. However, he did know that Master Cyclonis brought him out of the cold homeless streets to be part of the Talon training camp. The Master gave him a home, a warm cozy place to sleep, and edible food. More importantly, he was given a second chance at life._

_He fought hard at the training camp trying to prove his worth. At the age of fourteen, Ace was one of the most talented Talons due to his lack of fear to perform dangerous aerial maneuvers. He was then chosen by Master Cyclonis to infiltrate into one of the Sky Knights' recruiting sessions and gain the trust of the squadron he was relieved to. Fortunately, he was selected to join the squad that would later lead the invasion. It took a good couple years for Ace to gain the complete trust of the squadron and in those years, it became more difficult to report back to his Master in case he caused any suspicions. He radioed back to his Master all the plans the Atmosian council made about ending Cyclonis' reign._

_That was exactly what he was doing before Rowan found him. Good thing the transmission ended before Ace heard the approaching footsteps. That was his last report back since the invasion was about to commence._

"_What else needs to be done before we start?" asked the youth as he followed the redhead back to the launching strip._

"_A few more crates needs to be loaded, another run-through about the layout of the battle, oh and if you can recheck the skimmers, that would be great", requested the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks._

"_No problem", answered Ace as he got straight to work._

_Soon enough, the Great War began. All the Sky Knights and their squadrons took to the Cyclonian skies from their ships that provided back-up support. Hordes of Talons and their commanders mounted their switchblades and launched from the Citadel, waiting for the undercover sabotage to be issued._

_Ace sat in his co-pilot seat while Rowan flew deeper into the heart of Cylonian territory. He was having doubts, second thoughts, but who wouldn't if they were in his situation. Sure, he was intended to bring the downfall of the united Sky Knights, but in the short time he spent with his squadron, he felt . . . comfortable. These Storm Hawks trusted him, laughed with him, and shared everything with him. Something he never got back at Cyclonia. He wasn't one to openly share his thoughts, ideas, opinions, or memories, but they were fine with it and shared theirs. Ace would've called them his friends, if he didn't do what he was about to do._

_Quickly but stealthily, he reached out and unsheathed his Sky Knight's energy sword. The Sky Knight whirled his head around, only to face the crimson-eyed teen, named Damian, who activated his sword. He struck down and felt the blade dig through the flesh in Rowan's back, staining his armour from the blood spewing from the deathblow. Ace removed the blade and watched the limp, lifeless body topple off the skimmer and into the Wastelands below. Ace then took control of the sky ride and began assaulting the surrounding Sky Knights who were trying to eliminate the backstabber._

_Talons were already in the skies aiding him with the remaining shocked squadrons. However, Ace showed his true potential and took down the most Sky Knights, slashing their parachutes to guarantee their deaths._

_When it was over and Ace landed his bloodstained skimmer on the Citadel's landing strip, Master Cyclonis came up to him and patted his shoulder._

"_You've done well to show your loyalty to me . . . and now, you are promoted to 'The Dark Ace', my right-hand man", announced the ruler of Cyclonia, as well as the grandmother of Lark Cyclonis._

_At the young age of seventeen, Dark Ace was second-in-command of Cyclonia . . . without a single friend._

_

* * *

_

"To this day, my hands are still stained with their blood because I still wield his sword", commented the dark-haired man as he pulled his blade from its sheath on his back.

Activating it made it glow a bloody red colour he was all too familiar with, which brought more vivid images of that day to cloud his mind.

The Dark Ace screamed out, "Stop plaguing my mind! Get out! GET OUT!"

Unfortunately for him, a pair of Talons out on border patrol heard his outburst and came flying towards the Dark Ace's hovering elite switchblade.

"Umm . . . Commander?", the Talon on the right hesitantly asked his superior.

This brought the Dark Ace back to reality, where he realized that two dumbfounded Talons were staring at him.

"Get back to your patrol duty and get out of my way", snarled the Dark Ace as he sped away, nearly knocking the Talons off their switchblades.

He stopped a couple leagues short of the border separating them from the rest of 'free' Atmos. How free can they be if they are always under the watchful eyes of those pesky Sky Knights? They prevent danger from reaching their precious terra, but they forget the everyday crimes being committed within their terra. Then again, if there were more members in their squadron then maybe they could patrol their own streets. However, the Dark Ace cut their numbers down and kept them dwindling over the years.

His switchblade elite was being rocked by the slight torrents of air. He finally found the training space perfect for practicing aerial dynamics. It sounds very scientific, but really it was just a matter of pushing the rookies through raging currents of air and watching them get knocked off their rides.

"Master Cyclonis probably wouldn't be too pleased with so many of her newly constructed switchblades coming back broken and in pieces. I wonder if she will notice if we return short of students? Well, I guess I have to teach them how to stay afloat and not get knocked off so easily. Such a shame, it would've been fun watching them fall to the Wastelands and finally be rid of those recruits", the dark-haired Talon Commander commented as he tested the ferocity of the air currents in the area.

Once his inspection was finished, he thought it best to return since it was nearing 3pm. 'Hopefully, those kids know how to fly a switchblade at least', ran through the Dark Ace's mind as he sped back to the heart of Cyclonia.

* * *

Do you prefer small glimpses of the past or staying in the present? Click that review button.


	7. Chapter 7

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

Now, Master Cyclonis' past is revealed . . . just thought it would fit.

* * *

Chapter 7

Excluded

His pupils were already waiting there, chatting away, by the entrance of the training arena when he arrived.

"Just one last lesson till they're out of my hair, at least for today anyways", sighed the annoyed teacher under his breath as he strode closer to his students.

One by one, the pupils straightened out of their slouched positions and followed their tutor as he walked past them towards the three switchblades lined up on the field. The Dark Ace stopped and spun around on his heel to face his students, who were now fumbling around trying to form a straight line parallel to the vehicles. He rolled his eyes as the last of them settled down.

"As you've probably guessed by now, you'll be learning aerial techniques so take your pick", stated the Dark Ace as he gestured at the vehicles lined up.

"But sir, there are only three switchblades when there are four of us", observed the moss green-haired youth as he shifted his footing.

"That's because our shape-shifter here will not be joining us", said the dark-haired teacher as he turned his gaze onto Leona, "You have wings, you should know how to fly already. Besides, you have a private meeting with Master Cyclonis."

A sudden wave of fear enveloped the shape-changer when she heard the news. The Dark Ace smirked at this since he was pissed off that she questioned his loyalty. Leona walked off the training grounds to whatever awaited her in the throne room.

Once the other students settled on each of their switchblades, the Dark Ace continued, "There are co-ordinates listed on your screens. Follow them to the training area. I will meet you there." Then he strode off to where his own elite switchblade was stored in his private hangar.

* * *

The double doors slammed shut behind the shape-changer, where any words exchanged in the throne room remained in the throne room. Leona hadn't been in the main hall before, but it looked just as threatening as Cyclonis' study room . . . or maybe it was the fact that Master Cyclonis was in the room.

The ruler of Cyclonia held a dusty old book in her hand while seated on her throne. She had the book open to a page marked by her ribbon bookmark. Cyclonis' gaze lifted from the page she was reading to see the shape-shifter standing before her.

"I have learned something about your kind", said the Master as she got up from her seat.

The shape-changer had a surprised expression on her face, intrigued to learn more about what she is. Her past was always blurry and her memories of how she came to be here was foggy.

"After much reading through all my books referring to the beasts in Atmos and not finding anything even close to you, I realised that you are not from here. That is when I picked up this book from the family private stash", said Cyclonis holding up the book in her hand, "Something in here quite resembles you and if it speaks true, it means that you have a trait of tracking down even the most dull crystals."

Leona knew that in her other form it was easier to detect crystals, but she just thought it was an animal thing since they have an extra sense. But what really shocked her was the fact that her creature form was not from these parts. That means she is a descendant from someone who was from the far side of the Atmos. There could be more of my kind over there. What could Cyclonis want from the other side anyways? And what does she need me for when she has tons of crystals herself?

"As you know already, my personal guards, the Nightcrawlers as they are referred to, can detect crystals when there is a powerful pulse of energy given off by the stones. However, your crystal tracking senses are more heightened than theirs. I need your ability to track down some crystals I need to complete my research on how to get to the other side", explained the violet-eyed crystal mage. As she rested the book on the armrest of her throne, she continued, "You are now excused from all training sessions. But before you retrieve the crystals, you must first perfect your thieving skills without any detection from unwanted eyes. I will send a Talon to your quarters to get you when I finish arranging the practice sessions. Any questions?"

The shape-shifter absorbed all these sudden changes and didn't complain. For once, she was excused from the battlefield and put to test her stealth skills, even if she was referred as a thief. Although she was glad that she could help contribute to finding a way to the far side of the Atmos, she still had a few questions lingering in her head.

After the short silence for the news to sink in, she asked, "Well, I just wanted to know how the Nightcrawlers have so many unique traits, such as their crystal-sensing ability."

The Master narrowed her eyes slightly at the question then relaxed into a calm composure and answered, "Let's just say they aren't _entirely _human after I upgraded them. Now leave, I have important matters to attend to."

The shape-changer left the room willingly, out of the presence of the expert crystal specialist. Master Cyclonis didn't really have any matters to attend to at the moment, but she didn't want to reveal anything further about her personal guards. Many would have guessed by now that the Nightcrawlers are not human and should be feared. The unknown always frightens people because if they know nothing about it then they fear what it is capable of. The Nightcrawlers were no exception since no one knew where they came from . . . or who created them.

The ruler of Cyclonia resumed sitting on her throne reminiscing in her childhood memories. Her grandmother was a key figure to her when she was little, not only because the wise woman taught her many things about the art of crystals, but since her grandmother was there for her when her parents couldn't be. She heard nothing from her parents; the only things she knew about them was the small scraps of gossip traversing throughout the halls by the numerous servants they had.

News about her parents were kept secret from her, but she later found out why. She learned that her father went mad after he was told that their first child was of the female gender, and that his wife couldn't carry any more children. He wanted a son, who would grow up to become a man because men rule the world, not women. Her grandmother discharged him off the throne because he was unfit to rule considering his mental state and was locked away in an asylum. Her mother was affected greatly by his outburst and felt compelled to reject her only child. Her mother loved her father dearly and couldn't bear that they were separated by their unwanted newborn. Her mother disowned her and refused to ever lay eyes on her again.

Her grandmother took charge of Cyclonia once more, while raising her. Meanwhile, her mother was still in charge of analysing crystals and conducted various experiments on prisoners in private. The experiments came to her grandmother's knowledge a bit too late. By then, the experimental prototype Nightcrawlers were loose and assaulted the free Atmos. The residents of the other Terras united against Cyclonia from where the Nightcrawlers were traced. Her mother was sentenced to death for conducting inhumane experiments and causing enemies out of the rest of Atmos. Her father was also sentenced to death when someone reported that he fed hostile ideas to his wife when she visited him. That was when the Great War began brewing; the gift from her deranged parents left a tired old woman to prepare for a war she worked so hard to prevent.

Cyclonis' childhood memories were not fond at all, but they were her only childhood memories she had. The dark-haired girl took a deep sigh and sank on her throne.

* * *

So what do you think of Master Cyclonis' past?


	8. Chapter 8

Storm Hawks belongs to its respective owners: Asaph Fipke and Nerd Corps.

If you like the writing style and are bored of waiting for the next update to this story, check out my other story "Grounded", which is based on this story told by the Storm Hawks' point of view.

* * *

Chapter 8

Odd Partnership

Finally the day was over and the Dark Ace could relax in the sanctuary of his room, but first he had to report back to Master Cyclonis on the progress of the students. He was on his way to the throne room, hurriedly rushing down the hallways, to get it over with already. As he reached his destination and slammed the double doors shut behind him, he rushed through the formalities with his Master.

"So the progress on the recruits are most disappointing – ", began the dark-haired man when his superior rudely interrupted him.

"No need for the report. I have an assignment for you, which means that you do not have to train the recruits anymore", Cyclonis calmly cut in. She was in her usual stance at her crystal analysing machine with her back facing her guest, while busy pressing various levers in a precise order that only she could formulate.

"But who else will train them to become elite Talons . . . unless . . .", the Dark Ace trailed off as a thought entered his mind.

"Yes, you guessed right, Dark Ace. We can use a few more Nightcrawlers in our lines. Send them here after for their _promotion_, except for the shape-shifter. She is part of the assignment. As you already know, I have been studying endlessly for a passageway to the far side and I have come across some very intriguing notes. However, the most crucial information has been ripped out, but I know where the missing pages are. The pages must be retrieved for my plans to proceed forward", she elaborated for her loyal servant.

"And you want that shape-changer to fetch them? Why not just storm in with brute force and take it?" he asked then waited for his curiosity to be quenched by her answers.

"Because we want to keep a low profile, otherwise everyone will increase their security. This is only the first of many items we need to collect; every bit is crucial for the completion of the passage", Master Cyclonis lightly stated.

"And why not just send the Nightcrawlers for this?" questioned the Dark Ace.

"As stealthy and thorough as they are, they cannot resist assassinating anyone that gets in their way. A few dead guards in the news would raise alarm. Besides, if I send that shape-changer, no one would associate Cyclonians in the scheme", the cloaked girl answered.

"Makes sense, but what do I have to do with it all?" he asked his Master.

"You will have to keep her in line. Even with that collar on, she will try to escape any chance she gets. I need you to escort her there and back . . . and of course discipline her if she fails. Your first assignment is a practice run. I want to make sure she can pilfer without any detection. The target is a Levitation crystal in a treasure hunter's collection. The location will be debriefed to you tomorrow afternoon. You may leave", Cyclonis slyly said.

The dark-haired man obeyed and strode out the room and back to his private quarters. His punishment was over already, but he felt like his master was now mocking him. He now has to escort some mediocre thief on these stealth missions. At least in training, he would feel the adrenaline rush in battle. Now, he would have to stand by while that shape-changer got all the action.

'I'm neither a deliver boy nor a watchdog. Why does she torture me so? Put me out in the front line of a battle or have me reign chaos on innocent terras, just anything but this. If I have to escort this thief to and from Cyclonia, why not just let me get in the fray of the crime itself instead of being a bystander?' ran through the Dark Ace's mind, while he sat on the edge of his bed in deep contemplation.

His concentration was broken when a knock came at the door. He made his way to the door and pressed the button for it to slide open, where his students (excluding the shape-changer) stood nervously. Like he said before, he never gets any alone time with these pestering rookies intruding his personal space.

"Yes?" sneered the teacher, after the students haven't made an attempt to even explain their presence.

"Uh, we were just wondering when and where training is tomorrow 'cause you didn't say anything before you rushed out of aerial training", remarked the moss-green-haired youth.

"Change of plans. I'm no longer your tutor. Head to the throne room to meet with Master Cyclonis, she will clear up any confusion you might have", he said dryly as he remembered that he had to send them over. Then slammed the door shut because he didn't want to deal with them anymore.

Soon, he will never have to lay eyes on them ever again. The Dark Ace shuddered. He knew all to well the stories revolving around his Master's parents. Even though he serves his master with every will in his body, he felt obligated to protect her ever since her grandmother gave him a new life in Cyclonia. Not only protecting her physically, but also shielding her from the twisted influence of her parents. Of course, it was impossible for him to travel into her head and drive out the mental madness that might've been passed down to her. However, he will forever be by her side and keep her sanity intact.

Although, Cyclonis is continuing her mother's inhuman conversions, she has perfected taming them. All of the prototype Nightcrawlers that her mother created were captured and refined into obedient, thorough soldiers. Master Cyclonis tamed the chaotic nature of their kind and bent it to her will. Sure, she is still creating monsters out of humans but she has control over them, rather than letting them loose to wreck havoc all around Atmos. The reason why people don't see much of the Nightcrawlers is because Cyclonis has them retrieving anyone unlucky enough to fall into the Wastelands. They are brought back to an underground chamber for her to bind them with specially formulated crystals to hatch new Nightcrawlers. Why is the Dark Ace not stopping this madness? It's because he believes it's the best course of action. When people are on the brink of death from the terrors of the Wastelands, she gives them a second chance at life. Every soul that ends up in the Wastelands will add another number to the Cyclonian army. Even if they are under her command and lose their human capabilities, they have not stared death in the face and ventured into the mysteries of the afterlife. Is the Dark Ace mad himself?

* * *

Alright, definitely next chapter will begin the missions. I just haven't figured out how to start them off yet.


End file.
